


Драбблы

by Jaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: Написано по заявке:Вейдер/Афра, вместе сидеть в тюрьме у повстанцев.Допустим, Вейдер знает про Люка, но ещё не сообщил ему чудесную новость "Я твой папа". Без повстанцев-свиноёбов, хотя симпатия к Эничке и Афре приветствуется. Желательно без беспросветного ангста, можно юмор.





	

1

 

На третий день они засыпают вместе на полу камеры. У них, конечно, есть койки, да и камера приличная, куда приличнее, чем в тех тюрьмах, куда обычно попадала Афра и откуда быстро сматывалась. Приятно быть сокамерницей такой важной персоны, как Вейдер: у них нормальный освежитель, а не ведро для справления естественных нужд в углу.   
— Шикарные у нас условия, лорд Вейдер, — говорит Афра, скорее показательно для тюремщиков Альянса, чем для Вейдера. — Не тюрьма, а курорт какой-то. Хотя, полагаю, вам не с чем сравнивать.   
— Во всяком случае, я никогда не задерживался в тюрьме достаточно долго, чтобы оценить условия.   
Афра из-под полуприкрытых век смотрит на Вейдера. Он всё ещё лежит на полу, раскинув руки, и в кои-то веки это она смотрит на него сверху вниз. Она смотрит на его лицо, теперь не скрытое маской.   
Вейдер выглядит чем-то раздосадованным. Возможно, тем, что всё-таки уснул вместо того, чтобы целыми сутками хранить бдительность. На взгляд Афры — который она точно не будет озвучивать — всё это отдаёт паранойей. В конце концов, зачем Альянсу убивать их во сне, если они и так в плену, и всегда можно казнить их бодрствующими?   
— Хорошо выспались? — спрашивает она.   
Ведер не отвечает.   
— Эй, я просто хочу завести светскую беседу. Знаете, если уж вы запрещаете нам говорить о существенных вещах, то мы можем поговорить о нём-нибудь другом. О погоде, например.   
— Мы сидим в изолированной камере под землей и даже не знаем, какое сейчас время суток, — Вейдер недовольно морщится. Странно видеть это — у Вейдера неожиданно живая мимика. — Разговор о погоде в таких условиях мне кажется... не слишком уместным.   
Афра вздыхает и думает о том, что ещё немного, и начнёт петь непристойные песенки на хаттском, чтобы хоть немного развлечь себя и своих тюремщиков. И вряд ли переживёт этот концерт.   
Конечно, от руки Дарта Вейдера умереть всегда приятнее, чем от неисправности в гипердвигателе или рук какого-нибудь бандита; но умереть в тюрьме Альянса, так и не сбежав... Какой позор.

 

2

 

— Может, займёмся сексом? — предлагает Афра как-то вечером.   
Вейдер на неё _смотрит_. Кажется, это взгляд означает «я бы свернул тебе шею, но одному сидеть тут совсем тоскливо».  
— Надеюсь, вы это не всерьёз, Афра.  
— Ну почему это не всерьёз? Вы чертовски привлекательны, я вроде бы тоже ничего, нам совершенно нечего делать, и...  
— И мы находимся в камере, которая прослушивается и просматривается круглые сутки.  
Афра пожимает плечами. В последнюю очередь её волнует то, что какой-нибудь тюремщик подглядывает за ней. Она даже сама пару раз устраивала стриптиз перед камерой. Вейдер в эти моменты показательно отворачивался к стене.  
— Вы думаете, что они выложат видео с нашим сексом в голонет? Или продадут его какому-нибудь похотливому хатту? «Дарт Вейдер в плену Альянса трахается со своей сокамерницей»? Я бы лично посмотрела такое порно, но... упс, они не смогут использовать эту запись, потому что никто не знает, как вы на самом деле выглядете. Кстати, на тех порнокартинках, которые я видела, вас обычно изображают полностью одетым.  
Странно. Вейдер, похоже, не особо удивлён.  
— Я не ослышался, доктор Афра, вы ищете в голонете порнографические рисунки со мной в главной роли? — Вейдер насмешливо смотрит на неё. Если бы артеры из голонета знали, что под маской скрывается красивый — несмотра на кучу шрамов — и относительно молодой мужчина, порно было бы примерно в сто раз больше.  
— Ну, не то чтобы ищу... Знаете, там слишком много порнокартинок с вами и гранд-моффом Таркином, это для меня как-то слишком. Не знаю, как насчёт вас, но по мне так он был мерзким морщинистым говнюком. Надеюсь, я не разбиваю вам сердце?  
— Я тоже нахожу гранд-моффа Таркина совершенно непривлекательным.  
Афра не может понять, всерьёз он говорит или нет.  
— Вот картинки с агентом Каллусом куда лучше, — продолжает она. — Красивый мужик, вы с ним вроде бы работали несколько раз, вместе охотились за повстанцами. И сюжеты какие можно напридумывать... Секс после совместного боя? Это очень сближает, знаете. Вам нравится рыженькие?  
Вейдер мрачнеет.  
— Может, мы закроем эту тему?

 

 

3

 

 

На четвертой неделе Афре окончательно надоедает сидеть в тюрьме. Кажется, вместо негуманной казни Альянс решил гуманно свести их с ума бездействием. У них просторная чистая камера, еда три раза в день, пады с голодрамами и книгами, и они за три с небольшим недели не видели ни одного живого человека. Даже дроидов не видели: еду подавали через нишу в стене.   
— Они просто не могут разобраться, что с нами делать, — сказал как-то Вейдер. — Или думают, что меня невозможно казнить, и я их всех прокляну перед смертью.  
— Ага, вы главный злой колдун Империи. Проклянете своих палачей и всю верхушку Альянса, так что у них дети до седьмого колена будут рождаться склизкими хаттенышами с двумя головами.  
Они не могут даже потрахаться — Вейдер против и только отмахивается в ответ на её приставания. Афра от скуки третий раз пересматривает документалку о нексу.  
— Милые котики, — говорит она.  
— Да не особо. Иди сюда.  
Вейдер бесцеремонно хватает её за руку и притягивает к себе.  
— Мы всё-таки перейдем на новый уровень отношений?  
Она сидит на коленях у Вейдера и впервые видит так близко его лицо. Только сейчас Афра понимает, что опасалась приближаться к нему. Они обычно говорили, сидя на своих кроватях, друг напротив друга. Или на полу: тоже друг напротив друга, тоже не слишком близко.  
— Я знаю, как нам отсюда выбраться, — шепчет ей на ухо Вейдер. Афра чувствует, как его рука скользит по её спине. Намёк понят: сейчас они сделают вид, что тискаются, и смогут тихонько поговорить.  
— И какой у вас план?  
Не то чтобы Афра сама не думала об этом. Она уже просчитала пару-тройку планов, но отложила их — слишком рискованные. И к тому же она не знала толком, на что способен Вейдер без Силы. Для хорошего плана не хватало информации, Афра оставалось только надеяться, что у Вейдера её хватает.  
Вейдер не отвечает. Он мягко проводит пальцами по щеке Афры и заправляет за ухо непослушную прядь волос. Металл холодит кожу, но руки Вейдера теплее, чем представляла себе Афра.  
Она прижимается к нему так, что его губы оказываются рядом с её ухом.  
— Ну же, расскажи мне о побеге, я уже вся горю, — прошептала она ему голосом всех этих девиц из дешевых голодрам, которые кидаются в порыве страсти на своих любовников.  
Вейдер фыркает.  
— Ты невозможна.  
— Если план будет отличным, я, пожалуй, ещё и кончу.  
Афра целует его в уголок губ, не очень понимая, что делать дальше. Ей всё ещё немного страшно: как будто она решила погладить опасного зверя и не знает, то ли он начнет ластится, то ли откусит ей руку по локоть. В углу клетки лежит гора откушенных рук.  
— Для начала нам надо взломать их сеть, — шепчет Вейдер. — Сделай что-нибудь, иначе мы начнем вызывать подозрения.  
На этот раз Афра целует его в губы. Вейдер отвечает не сразу, и сперва Афре даже кажется, что он оттолкнет её. И всё же он отвечает, приоткрывает губы, кладет руку ей на шею. Афра чувствует его язык у себя во рту, и ей казалось, что Вейдер будет целоваться грубее. И более страстно.  
Афра напоминает себе, что они собрались обсудить план побега, а не потрахаться. Это не мешает ей расстегнуть застежку на комбинезоне Вейдера. Как хорошо, что у этих тюремных роб магнитная застежка.  
— У наших падов нет сетевой карты, — сказала она, разорвав поцелуй.  
— Я знаю. Но модуль беспроводной связи есть у меня в протезах. На наше счастье, принцесса Лея не додумалась приказать снять их.  
— Может, она просто слишком жалостливая для этого.  
— Может быть. На наше счастье.  
Под комбинезоном у Вейдера тонкая хлопковая майка, как и у неё самой. «Ну же, сними уже с меня что-нибудь», — с досадой думает Афра, потянув майку вверх. Она кладет руку на его живот — напряженные мышцы под нежной, нетронутой солнцем кожей. Средним и безмянным пальцем она чувствует широкий рубец. Вейдер вздрагивает, и Афра тут же отдергивает руку.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Продолжай, — приказывает он.  
Губы у Вейдера приоткрыты, на щеках — лихорадочный румянец. Его кожа кажется обжигающе горячей, когда Афра снова кладет ладонь ему на живот.  
— Когда мы сможем подключиться к их камерам, то закольцуем запись, а потом откроем дверь и уйдем, — шепчет Вейдер. — В идеале, они обнаружат наше отсутствие только после того, как мы улетим.  
Он дергает застежку комбинезона Афры и тянет его вниз.  
— Главное, не открывать эту дверь через из собственную программу.  
— Почему? Именно это я и собирался сделать.  
Вейдер помогает ей снять комбинезон, его металлические пальцы проходятся по её телу от плеч до щиколоток. Что-то внутри Афры подрагивает от этих прикосновений, хотя ей всегда казалось, что так бывает только в любовных романах.  
Она стоит босая на полу, в одном нижнем белье, Вейдер сидит напротив неё, и ей приходится наклониться, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:  
— Я знаю эту систему замков. Их невозможно открыть «изнутри» и не оставить следа в программе. Не могу поверить, что ты это не знаешь.  
Вейдер снова усаживает её к себе на колени.  
— Я главнокомандующий имперского флота, а не преступник. Так ты знаешь, как его вскрыть?  
— Да, я-то преступница.  
Она чувствует дыхание Вейдера на своей шее, потом что-то влажное — его губы и язык, не сразу понимает она — и легкий укус, от которого мурашки бегут по спине. Ей уже сложно соображать, мысли становятся вязкими и неповоротливыми, внизу живота тянет от возбуждения. Прижавшись к Вейдеру, она чувствует бедром его член.  
— Ты все-таки хочешь меня трахнуть, или у тебя что-то припрятано в кармане?  
— У этих комбинезонов нет карманов, доктор Афра, — взгляд у него насмешливый. — Как тебе удобнее будет вытаскивать модуль?  
Слишком сложный вопрос. Сейчас её голова уже не способна проанализировать, как они будут лежать, что будет видно через камеру, куда удобнее будет спрятать модуль. И всё же ей хватает мозгов на то, чтобы понять, что правая рука, которой она полезет в протез Вейдера, должна быть у стенки.  
— В позе наездницы.  
Оставалась надеяться, что никакие религиозные нормы не запрещают ситхам секс в этой позе.


End file.
